Early November
by Mac-alicious
Summary: She made this trip at the same time every year. Companion to Quiet Drive.


**A/N: **This is a short little companion to my earlier story Quiet Drive. It's not much of anything, kind of pointless really. Gabriella is just talking about what has happened during the year arranged by certain sets of friends. Anyway, Enjoy. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own High School Musical.

**Early November**

Gabriella slowly made her way down the walk way into the cemetery. In her hand she carried a fresh bouquet of flowers—pink roses. She made this trip at the same time every year. Sometimes Troy joined hers, sometimes Taylor or Kelsi, but for the most part it was something they preferred to do alone. She came off the stone path to take the last few steps to her destination. She moved down the row of headstones until she reached her friend's final resting place. Gabriella kneeled down on the grass in front of the stone and lay down the flowers. She reached out a hand to trace the letters on the headstone:

_Sharpay Evans_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, and Friend_

Gabriella managed a weak smile, "Hey Shar, it's Gabby again. It's been another year without you…that'll be seven total since…well, you know. So much has happened. We all wish you could be here with us.

"Aidan turned six last month. Taylor and Chad threw a huge party for him. You guessed it, Basketball themed. He seems to be brilliant, doing well in school. We may have a double threat on our hands: scholastic decathlon _and_ varsity basketball. What is East High going to do with him?

"Then there's their darling Megan. She spoke her first words. If you could have seen it…oh it was adorable.

"Kelsi and Jason broke up a couple months ago. The good news is that last week Jason showed up at her door with a ring. He proposed right there on her doorstep. He must have spooked her because she slammed the door in his face. She eventually got a hold of herself, invited him in to her house, made him some coffee and said yes. They're planning the wedding for next summer.

"Martha's thinking about opening her own dance studio. She's already talking about a memorial for you to put up in the front. A tribute to your 'talent, passion and dedication to the arts.' I don't know if there is anything on this Earth that could do you justice. You're one of a kind, but I say that every time don't I?

"Zeke's been working at a new restaurant. He seems happier than he has been in years. He really loved you Shar." Gabriella paused, and tried to collect herself, "It makes me wonderful if you two would have ever found your way back to each other if…if you hadn't…just maybe…I think he's getting better everyday. Eventually I think he'll be able to come here. He feels bad that he hasn't been here since the funeral, but he's—at least I think so—afraid of how badly he'll fall apart if he does. Maybe someday that will change. I guess we can only hope that one day we'll all be able to move on and find closure.

"Ryan met a nice girl recently. They've been dating for awhile now. He's been coming to us girls for advice, it's really quite adorable. He misses you, so much, you don't even know. He's felt so lost without you. He doesn't like to admit to it, but he is. We've tried our best to guide him. He's starting to take his own tentative steps and I think it has everything to do with this girl.

"Then there's me—me and Troy, to be exact." Gabriella glanced down at her wedding band on her finger, "It's still hard to believe I walked down that aisle without you as one of my bridesmaids. Our third anniversary is in a couple months…It doesn't seem like it could be that long.

"I have the biggest new: I'm pregnant! I found out this morning before I came here. I haven't even told Troy yet. You're the first to know, just like you always wanted…I'm so happy. I just wish you could be here to share this occasion with me." Gabriella sighed, "I miss you Shar." She stood up and straightened her clothes, "I have to go tell my husband the good news. Troy's bound to be overjoyed. I'll be back next November. Goodbye, Sharpay."

Gabriella wound her way back the way she had come, a route she had taken many times before. And would make many more.


End file.
